


let there be light, let there be light(let me be right)

by watcherofworlds



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Oliver's funeral drives home for Kara the fact that he sacrificed his own future to give them all- the whole universe- theirs back. She has a new life ahead of her now. They all do.Kara knows that she wants Kate Kane to be part of that new life. The trouble is, she isn't sure in what way. She knows that she's come to care for her as more than a friend. She doesn't know if she loves her, but she knows that the thought of losing her terrifies her. When Kate calls her on her way home to National City with an offer of her company, Kara realizes that this is the perfect opportunity to tell Kate how she feels and try to figure out where to go from here.She doesn't know what will come out of this, but she's still the Paragon of Hope, and she knows she has to accept whatever risks may come with this. She'll never know what might happen if she doesn't try.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	let there be light, let there be light(let me be right)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic for this pairing, as well as my first attempt at writing femslash. I hope you enjoy!

Oliver’s funeral had taken more out of Kara than she had expected it to. She felt lost, hollowed out, like she wasn’t truly part of the world around her. Of course, she mused as she flew toward home, it was hard to feel like she was part of a world that hadn’t even existed a month ago. Seeing Felicity and Mia and Oliver’s son William at the funeral had only driven home the fact that Oliver’s sacrifice had created a whole new universe. He had given up his own future to give everyone else- the whole universe- theirs back. They had entirely new lives ahead of them now, and Kara thought she knew who she wanted in hers. 

As if summoned by her thoughts, Kara’s comm buzzed in her ear, indicating that she had an incoming call, and she was especially grateful in that instant that it was connected to her phone, because she didn’t think that flying while talking on the phone was a good idea.

“Hello?” she asked, touching her fingertips to her ear to activate her comm.

“How close are you to Gotham?” Kate Kane asked on the other end of the line. Kara looked down to see the lights of the city in question passing by below her. The faster route home would have been to just travel straight down the coast, and she was suddenly glad that she’d decided to take the long way.

“Pretty close,” she said. “Why?”

“I just, um, I figured you’d be heading home from the funeral by now,” Kate replied, and it was only in that moment that Kara remembered that she’d even told her that she was going to it. “And I thought you might need to talk.” Kara stopped in midair at that and hovered in place, her cape fluttering in the wind, thinking it over.

“Yeah, alright,” she finally said, coming to a decision that talking out her jumbled emotions with someone might be exactly what she needed. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Mmhmm,” Kate mumbled in agreement, her response punctuated by the _click_ of the call disconnecting.

They met in Kate’s office at the top of Wayne Tower, the very same place that Kara had had her first real conversation with her, what seemed like forever ago now. So much had changed since then. Even the room itself looked different, cleaner and less worn down. When Kara arrived, Kate pulled up a chair for her on the side of her desk that faced the window, and then spent several minutes pleading with her friend Luke- a version of whom Kara remembered meeting when they’d gone to Earth-99- before he finally relented and reluctantly brought them coffee from a place a few blocks away that Kate had told Kara she thought she would like.

“How was it?” Kate asked when the coffee arrived, her blue eyes staring deep into Kara’s as if searching for the answers there.

“As good as can be expected, I suppose,” Kara said somberly. “You know, for a funeral.” Kate nodded in understanding, but didn’t speak. 

“His family got to say goodbye,” Kara went on. “And Dig gave a really touching eulogy. So there was that, I guess.” Kate nodded again.

“I didn’t really know Oliver,” she said. “But I can’t help but feel like I owe him a debt.”

“We all do,” Kara agreed. “Everyone in the universe does. We all have our lives back because of him.” She fell silent after that, drinking her coffee in quiet contemplation and watching Kate leave hers to cool, untouched, on her desk.

“I think you would have gotten along,” she said after a while, taking a sip of her latte and trying not to fall back into the fog of depression that’s hung around her since the funeral. It was an idle thought, but she felt the need to voice it anyway. “You and Oliver, I mean. The two of you were a lot alike.”

“Really?” Kate asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning back in her chair. They were both well aware of the fact that Kate had never actually met Oliver before the Crisis, not really. “How so?”

“On the surface, you’re both really gruff,” Kara replied. “All business, very direct. But underneath it all, you’re just so… _soft_. All heart, really. You both just want to save everyone that you possibly can, and in the end… I think if it had been you in Oliver’s position, you would have made the same choice he did.” The thought, the truth of it, terrified Kara, because she’d come to care for Kate as more than a friend, as while she didn’t yet know if she loved her, she thought that she might, and she couldn’t bear the thought of losing her the way Felicity lost Oliver.

“You think I would have sacrificed myself for the universe,” Kate murmured. Kara nodded.

“Hmm,” Kate mumbled thoughtfully, then fell silent. Kara took another sip of her latte, but she didn’t really taste it. She stared at Kate’s still untouched black coffee, but she wasn’t really seeing it. She was seeing _Kate_ , seeing the new life ahead of her with her in it, seeing the future she could have with her. She thought of Felicity then, and not for the first time since the funeral.

_She must have been scared every day of losing Oliver_ , she told herself. _That every time she saw him might be the last. But she didn’t let that stop her from loving him and building a life with him, and I’m not going to let my fear stop me either._

“We each have a whole new life ahead of us,” she said at last, voicing her thoughts. “Oliver gave us that, and I… I want you in mine.” Kate’s eyes jerked suddenly upward to meet hers at that, surprise reflected in their sky-colored depths. Surprise, Kara noted, but not revulsion, which she hoped was a good sign.

“In what way?” Kate asked cautiously, as if testing each word before she spoke it.

“I’m not sure,” Kara admitted. “As more than a friend, though. _That_ I _am_ sure of.” Kate stared at her for a long time, as if considering, and eventually the barest curve of a smile appeared at the corners of her mouth.

“I think I’d like that,” she said. “And I think I want you to be part of my life as more than a friend too.”


End file.
